Mine Eyes
by snarechan
Summary: Bumblebee wonders about Jetstorm.


Mine Eyes

By Snare-chan

**Pairings**: Bumblebee/Jetstorm  
**Ratings**: K+  
**Category(ies)**: Romance  
**Warning(s)**: None  
**Status**: One-shot, complete  
**Summary**: Bumblebee wonders about Jetstorm.

**Notes**: Done awhile ago at Kokitten's request for Bumblebee/Jetstorm, and the yellow-bot wondering what was under the other's visor. Aaaah, writing these two was adorable! I think I understand now why people like writing the jet twins as much as they do.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers: Animated; wish I did like everybody else. They should put TF:A in stock, then I'd buy it all!

* * *

Bumblebee, due to pre-programming or fate, was easily intrigued – if it was fast or shiny, then it would gather his notice. Autobots tended to sway in that direction; they were inquisitive as to how things worked, why things were, where smaller organics came from. Bumblebee in particular was a bit more eccentric about it than the others of his kind, when he was so inclined to invest the energy into discovering the answer.

Today's subject was Jetstorm, whose optic cover had caught his attention. A lot of different models had them, including other familiars like Jazz, and he understood the dynamics behind them. They could be avid protection in battle, adjusting eyesight due to the amount of light in their surroundings, or keep debris from reaching their optics. Some kept them for aesthetic reasons or needed them to see. In his time of knowing the flying Autobot, however, he had never discovered _which_ of those reasons, if any, was behind Jetstorm wearing his.

And it was his intent to find out for sure.

Though he was shorter than him, Bumblebee had a lot of great practice in climbing thanks to his best friend, Bulkhead, and so he was able to surprise the other by hopping up onto his shoulders. He dangled from them, wrapping his arms around to the other's front and resting his head alongside Jetstorm's.

"What do you keep under this thing?" he asked, fast enough to cut off any protests the Elite Guard had about their newfound position.

"Keeping what under what thing?"

Bumblebee gave a firm tap to the other's visor, and Jetstorm tilted back in surprise.

"This thing! Are you hiding something under there that I should know about?"

"N-no," he stuttered slightly, his thick accent almost making the word indistinguishable. "Why is it you wish to know?"

"I've never seen you without it, and it got me wondering what you look like under it. Do you have different colored ones you can wear, or is it attached to your helmet?" Bumblebee continued, shimmying up a bit higher so he was capable of looking around to the opposite side, and he started to slip a thumb under the visor's ridge.

"Ah- that's! I am most normal under it," Jetstorm protested, trying to lean away and having much difficulty, seeing as Bumblebee was clinging to him.

"Awww, come on, show me, show me!"

Bumblebee began to bounce on his back in time to his insisting, clambering a bit more and nearly drooped entirely over the other's shoulder. Jetstorm tried to hook his arms around the back of Bumblebee's knee struts, but there remained a lack of balance in their setup, and so they went toppling over and ended up in a twisted heap.

"You are to being more stubborn than my brother, sometimes," Jetstorm huffed, though he was smirking as he said it.

Adjusting around so he wasn't half situated under the other, Bumblebee faced Jetstorm without his optic cover on. It had been pushed up when his thumb had gotten caught as they went falling. The flier hadn't moved to pull it back down into place, allowing him to see under it, and for a moment the Elite Guard did look rather awkward about the situation.

Bumblebee allowed himself to reach up a hand again, tracing just under one of his optics. They were tucked up partially inside of his helm, giving the false assumption that he lacked any, and explained why his visor was so small. Gently, this time, he felt around for the visor and slipped it back down, liking the effect.

"Oh hey, that's pretty cool! Do you think I can get me one of these things?"

Jetstorm snorted in amusement, saying, "If you think you can pull it off, I do not think so."

-Fin


End file.
